Not My Decision To Make
by Jiminy The Cricket
Summary: "He'd finally allowed the humans to control their own destiny, more than most of his past lives had ever done for them. Of course they weren't meant to thanks him, life or death decisions were something he was all to used to, and of course they were horrible to make, but sometimes they were necessary..." The Doctor's opinion on the events of 'Kill The Moon'


My personal opinion on what was going through the Doctor's head during the final part of 'Kill The Moon'. I found Clara bit out of order, expecting the Doctor to save the Earth like it's own personal superhero.

This is The Doctor's internal monologue (but 3rd person for some reason?)

* * *

><p>Of course it wasn't his decision to make! He's made too many mistakes before, especially when it came to human history. He'd caused Pompeii to burn, he'd doomed the first humans on Mars and he'd helped the final remnants of the human race to fall into The Master's clutches at the end of the universe. He wouldn't do it again. No. Whatever happened now was down to the humans themselves. He'd interfered enough.<p>

He had popped down to the surface and, as all the pudding-brains were gawping at the slowly cracking moon in the sky, did some surface research.

Ha! He'd thought so… Current President of the United States: Courtney Woods, British schoolgirl turned activist and politician. It's suprising how things turn out… take a girl to the moon and she ends up running the Earth…  
>As the crowds gathered in the streets murmured to themselves about how and what the hell was going on, no one noticed a black-jacketed man vanishing into an increasingly out-of-place London Police-Box which then vanished into the ether.<p>

As he paced round the console, wracking his brain about what type of space-creatures laid moon-sized eggs; but he thought of nothing. An entire new life, maybe the last of it's species, and he was leaving its fate in the hands of a species who couldn't even get along with themselves…

_**Would you trust a baby Timelord to these people?**_ A voice sounded in his head

He shook off the thought. _No. It's not the same thing at all. Timelords don't lay moon-sized eggs that could threaten human civilisation by its very birth…_

_**But would you, Doctor?**_

He shook it off again and was about to turn to his blackboard when an alert flashed up on the TARDIS monitors. Someone was broadcasting to Earth, on all channels.  
>He flicked it on and watches as Clara's face filled the screen.<br>"Hello Earth... We have a terrible decision to make..."  
>The Doctor watched as she related her instructions<br>"If you want us to kill it, turn your lights off, but if you want to take the chance, to see what happens, keep them on..."  
>The Doctor felt a smile creep across his face. Clara was doing what she saw was best, as always. Majority vote.<p>

Out of curiosity, he sprinted to the TARDIS doors and flung them open. Far below, the Earth spun on its monotonous rotation.  
>As he watched, the hour passed.<br>His hearts sank as, one by one, the world was plunged into darkness. The great cities switching off first, London, New York, Sydney, then the outskirts soon followed, one by one.  
>Humanity had made its decision, and it left a bitter taste in the Doctor's mouth.<p>

His mind turned to the trio he'd left on the moon. They'd be setting off the bombs in under a minute, but if he was fast enough, he'd be able to get them to safety before the bombs blew.  
>He sprinted over to the TARDIS console and slammed his hands over the buttons and levers, materializing the TARDIS where it had been before. He flung open the door, ready to grab Clara and Courtney and pull them inside (the astronaut might have to take a bit more convincing. Flipping martyr complex...), when he spotted the readout. It had stopped. Clara's hands were still on the shutoff button, the astronaut staring at her as if she had committed heresy. The Doctor didn't let his face fail him, his expression like he had known their decision all along, but inside he was grinning like a maniac. Oh yes, Clara had done what she had always did best, ignored bad ideas and gave second chances.<p>

He loved humans sometimes...

But then Clara turned, attacking him with insults and stinging jibes at him.

_Don't you dare take the stabilizers off! Don't you dare!_

He'd finally allowed the humans to control their own destiny, more than most of his past lives had ever done for them. Of course they weren't meant to thanks him, life or death decisions were something he was all to used to, and of course they were horrible to make, but sometimes they were necessary.  
>He wasn't Earth's personal <em>superhero <em>for God's sake! He was a Timelord who happened to like humans. Not many other planets had him to help on a daily basis; how many tales had he heard, irreparable events in space/time which he could have helped, he _could _have stopped if his attentions weren't drawn to bigger events, and then the human race expect him to make all their decisions?  
>No.<br>He would never make that mistake. Not again. Not after so many times before...


End file.
